Various Artists
by Yamashina Risaki
Summary: Yukihara Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume's newest drama series includes 'Gakuen Alice' directed by Director Tachibana Higuchi.


**Disclaimer: Tachibana Higuchi owns Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: Yukihara Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume's newest drama series includes 'Gakuen Alice' directed by Director Tachibana Higuchi. **

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p><strong>巨星<br>****Various Artists  
><strong>_by Yamashina Risaki_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Natsume pushed the clueless brunette onto the sofa roughly, pulling onto one of her pigtail and glared at her with much hatred. She winced as he glowered at her clueless form, "If you don't answer me in five seconds, I'll burn your hair-"<em>

"CUT!"

The dark haired boy sighed tiredly, he got off from the brunette who was caged below him lazily then turned his attention back to the director. The brunette-haired female sat up to listen tentatively as well.

"That's all for today." The director announced, "Hyuuga, Yukihara. You guys did well. I'll set my expectation higher next week." With that she strolled out of the studio.

Natsume sighed, "I didn't expect 'Hyuuga Natsume' to be such a bastard."

Mikan gave a small smile. Natsume rolled his eyes while hauling her backpack over his back at the same time. She casually pulled her pigtails down letting her hair rest upon her tee-shirt. Dusting imaginary dusts off her jeans, she plopped herself beside Natsume and continued walking out of the building together.

"'Sakura Mikan' hadn't been any easier for me too, so don't whine." She munched onto her bun, hungrily.

"I wasn't whining." Natsume muttered lazily.

"Mikan-chan!" A cheerful voice called out to her from behind. And before she could avoid the coming 'attack', she felt her breath being knocked out when a pair of famine arms looped itself around her neck.

"H-H-Hotaru-c-chan-" Mikan choked.

A pair of amethyst eyes glistered with tears, "Tachibana-san was so mean! How could she force me to 'baka-gun' such a cute little bunny?"

Natsume almost felt the two backpacks on his shoulders fall to the ground. Seriously, Tachibana-san was such a certified sadist. Knowing their characteristics at her fingertips, she sure knows how to bring the worst out of the casts.

"You're choking her, Imai." Natsume's fists clenched, animatedly.

"Ah," Her arms let loose of the poor brunette who was taking huge gulps of air into her lungs currently, "Gomen!"

Yukihara Mikan sometimes referred as Sakura Mikan or Azumi Mikan, age 11. She is the only daughter of two famous singers, Yukihara Izumi and Azumi Yuka. She started her career at the age of five, as a child actor, still is. Her professionalism towards acting usually becomes the spotlight of her interviews. Before taking up the role of 'Sakura Mikan' in the Tachibana-sensei's newest drama series, she was offered a chance to enter an international singing competition. She had declined the offer however before the broadcast, reasons unknown.

Hyuuga Natsume, age 11. He's relationship between Mikan had never been clear to fans, reporters or friends alike. They met each other during their first debut which happened to be for the same show when they were six. It just happened that was the same year Natsume's mother, Kaoru Igarashi, divorced Natsume's father. She is a hard-headed woman, well-known not only throughout Japan but also in the States. She was once a very successful actress but had switched towards news-reporting five years ago.

"Oi Hotaru, Subaru's looking for you."

Hotaru groaned as soon as she heard the owner of the voice, "Can't you tell him I will be having dinner with Mikan-chan?"

"No." Aqua eyes stared on blankly.

"It's okay Hotaru," Mikan started, "I'll be at Natsume's place, his mom is a good cook."

Ruka sighed, "Subaru's going to flip at this." He flipped open his ringing cell, almost dropping it as soon as his ears got in contact with the cell, "Subaru-nii, stop. I'll get her home by ten. Yes. Yes. Right. Bye."

Hotaru beamed, "Thanks Ruka! I know you wouldn't bear to let Mikan eat out alone too!"

"Whatever." The blonde gave a small smile before tagging along.

Imai Hotaru, age 11, acts very differently from how she had to be in the series. She is, in fact, a much suitable character for 'Mikan Sakura' in the first place. It was, however, decided in a much later date that Tachibana-sensei loved creating sticky situations for the casts. Her brother, Imai Subaru, is a successful businessman well-known around Underground Tokyo. It is said that he was once part of the Yakuza, or still is. Hotaru's parents had passed away since they were both young, which probably explains Subaru's over-protectiveness over his sister.

"You guys really shouldn't dote on her so much." Natsume muttered, realizing how Hotaru had squeezed her way in between himself and _his_ childhood friend leaving him behind along side with Ruka.

Ruka chuckled, "Despite being the opposite of how she acts 'Mikan Sakura', she's still a magnet."

Natsume gave a weak smile in response.

"I promised Natsume's mom I'll turn out for dinner today," Mikan answered softly, "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind two more guests." She quickly added after witnessing Hotaru's disappointed expression. Hotaru beamed and nodded happily as she clung herself onto Mikan once again.

"It's weird around here…" Natsume trailed on, knowing Ruka had caught on his line because the blonde was hardly suppressing his chuckles. Clearing his throat, Ruka aided, "It's best you get use to it. Just like how Mikan doesn't act out her real self, Hotaru did not either."

"That's extreme…" Natsume sighed.

Nogi Ruka, age 11, is very well-known for his young age. He is a model for his mother's modeling agency since the age of eight, and because of his famine features, he is often associated with females and males alike. He is a half-Japanese thanks to an unknown client of his mother eleven years ago. And despite being unplanned and young, his mother loved him deeply.

"Ara, Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun!" The crimson-eyed, news reporter called out excitedly as she loosened her apron around her front to greet them, "What's brings you both here? It's been a while since the last interview we had together hasn't it?" She cheerfully dipped on.

Both Ruka and Hotaru blushed as she pulled both of them into a motherly hug.

"Okaa-chan," Natsume chuckled as he led Mikan into the house swiftly with a gentle push with his hand against her tiny back, "I remember telling you that we're all currently working in the same drama series."

She ah-ed with an expression showing she forgot about the light conversation she had with her son that morning.

"I knew you would have forgotten." Natsume sighed but gave a warm smile.

Mikan's gaze softened and greeted as she gave a tiny smile, "Kaoru-san."

Her eyes immediately shimmered upon the sight of young Mikan, "Mikan-chan!" She squealed and brought the young brunette into a tight, warm embrace, "How have you been? You haven't been dropping by as frequently as before, have you been eating the right number of meals every day? Oh, I missed you..."

The amber-eyed actress nodded shyly, "Natsume always pack enough food for both of us to share."

Kaoru nodded knowingly with an evil glint shot towards her son, "He's my son alright."

"We should eat." Natsume cut, successfully stopping his mother from continuing her plans of exposing him in front of all of them. The slight tint of red that spread towards his ears went unseen as he turned and walked towards the kitchen. Or so he thought. Ruka smirked when he saw the pieces of puzzles clicked.

"_There's no way I'm going to be the hime's bodyguard." He was young but he had the power to defy. His dark piercing eyes glared at the older, the one who ruled China at the bottom of his feet, the Emperor._

"_Young one, I have, but, left with no choice." The wise, old leader gave a slow but gentle smile, "You have got the attributes none succeeded to attain at such young age, and you have been with the hime since she was born. You know her better than anyone could." _

_He was struck with no words before his throat. He did not want to be the hime's bodyguard, because-_

"Eh?" Hotaru blinked at the now-blanked television before realising Natsume had switched it off. She stared at the crimson-eyed actor and glared, "Why did you switch it off?"

"Ah! That-" Ruka mused, "That's _Heart of Rebellion_, isn't it?" He grabbed the control off from Natsume's loosened grip and switched the television on again.

"_You." The young Clan Master gave the latter a chilling glare, "Let go of my hime-sama."_

_The princess was shocked beyond words when the familiar voice called out. She could only stutter when he snatched her over from the nuisance who was supposed to be courting her but end up doing impolite gestures to her._

"_What do you mean by your hime-sama? I am the hime's fiancé!" The latter roared._

_Despite being such young age, he was capable of being a strong leader, he was capable of being this protective, "She and I had always been together, haven't you heard? We will wed when the time ripe. And you __**dare**__ touch her?" His dark orbs softened as he turned to face the female before her, "Are you alright, hime-sama?"_

_The princess stuttered as she played along, "Ah yes, I see you haven't forgot our promise."_

_The gentleness within his voice made her shudder, "Of course. We swore, you remember?"_

_And she blushed, even though she is aware that all of the above were all made out._

"_Who the hell are you? Do you even know who I am? I am-"_

_He smirked. _

Mikan had her eyes glued on the screen, almost crawling towards it if not for Natsume's grip around her collar to hold he back to the sofa. His blush was obvious and he really did want to destroy the flat screen which was so innocently plastered to the wall.

"Natsume," Mikan stared in awe, "Even though we have been acting together through the series, I've never seen the series on screen before. You're really talented!"

Ruka chuckled, "Yes indeed. He probably threw in all his emotions within the series."

Mikan cocked her head towards her right as she looked at the blonde, clueless.

"Maa," Ruka grinned, "Mikan-chan you looked really impressive as well! And to say, you both were only six that time..." He trailed on but stopped when Mikan had her eyes down-casted.

Her voice was soft, "Thank you, Ruka-kun."

Natsume's expression hardened.

"Mikan-chan?" Hotaru was worried. What could have caused the sudden change in the atmosphere? She glanced towards the mysterious amber-eyed brunette, then back to the raven-haired partner of hers. There is definitely something unmistakably wrong within their expressions. Even Ruka had bit onto his own tongue while trying to complete his sentence.

Could it be, there's more to it than the surface?

"Ah!" Ruka broke the silence. Locking his eyes on his watch, he hurriedly dragged Hotaru along, "It's almost ten! Subaru's gonna kill me if you're not back by then! Kaoru-san, thank you for the delicious meal you've provided us with!"

Hotaru was about to protest at his death grip when he sped towards the door and left, but not without a goodbye to Natsume and Mikan, "See you both tomorrow!"

Kaoru left to clean the kitchen, leaving the two by the sofa.

"Mikan." Natsume started.

She closed her eyes, trying to trap away the tears that were threatening to fall. The sudden embrace caught her off guard as glisters of tears fell from those beautiful amber orbs. She mumbled into Natsume's shirt, "I..."

She hiccupped.

Natsume nudged and encouraged her to continue.

"I-I don't want to go home today." Mikan's grip crumpled his shirt as she continued, "There's no one at home anyway! T-They haven't been home since a year ago!" She continue to sob in between breaths, "And ever since grandpa died, I-"

Natsume took in a deep breath before soothing her back in circular motions, his voice was strong, yet soothing, "Then stay." He pulled her closer into his chest, "You can stay here for as long as you want."

And Mikan cried. Hard.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's been a long while. I have, in fact, started working. But even that hadn't stopped me from writing. I hope I will be able to update more often. But first, if you've read till the end, please review and let me know how you, my readers, are rating this story. Thank you very much. My next story will be a _Skip Beat! / Gakuen Alice_ **Crossover One-Shot**.


End file.
